Wish you where here
by Helli'm
Summary: UA très court. Stiles à pris une décision et Derek doit faire face. Ou quand l'amour ne laisse que des regrets et des remords.
1. Wish you where here

C'est la première fois que m'infiltre sur ce fandom en tant que auteure. Je triche un peu puisque ce texte à été écrit avec d'autre perso sur un autre site mais finalement je me suis dis que ça pourrait coller pour un Sterek, d'autant plus que c'est un UA... Je vous l'accorde c'est au delà de la triche là mais j'espère que cet humble os vous plaira quand même dans ce cas ou dans le cas contraire les reviews sont là pour me le faire savoir.

Le titre vient d'une chanson du même nom par le groupe Pink Flyod, qui me l'a d'ailleurs inspirée.

Merci à **Chewre** pour sa correction!

**Wish you where here**

Tu sais, je me demande souvent si quelque part c'est pas un peu ma faute ? Le pire, tu vois, c'est de me dire que peut-être, ce soir là t'y pensais déjà, alors que tu me regardais en souriant, t'avais d'jà décidé de mettre un terme à toute cette merde.

Je me dis aussi, souvent, que j'aurais… Je sais pas, pu empêcher ça. Probablement pas, mais c'est comme une sanction que je m'inflige, tu comprends ? Dans le fond p'têtre que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ou à contrario, que j'aurais dû dire un truc, n'importe quoi. Dis, est-ce que c'est moi?

Au final j'crois que j'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir.

Je suis lâche, hein ? Un peu comme toi, ou tout l'inverse. En vrai, je sais plus si t'as raison, si j'ai tort ou si on s'est trompé tous les deux. C'est con. Mais t'as tout détruit et moi je suis là, perdu. Merde !Je t'en ai voulu, tu sais ? Est-ce que tu rends compte à quel point je t'ai haï ? Et combien, parfois, je te hais encore si fort que ça me brise le souffle et me plie en deux ? Putain, je te hais autant que je t'aime, et c'est ce qui me fait si mal.

Je l'ai toujours su, que t'aimer c'était la pire des souffrances. T'es comme un poison, tu t'infiltres et ronges à l'intérieur. T'as toujours cru tout savoir, tout connaître, avoir trop vécu. Finalement c'est ta faute. Cette connerie ou ce choix, appelle-le comme tu veux, ça reste ta foutue faute.

T'as toujours été trop fier, un sacré petit con. Un foutu gosse de riche comme on en voit plus. T'as jamais su pardonner, te mettre à la place des autres, non. C'était toi, toi et encore toi. Toujours. C'est pour ça, hein ? Qu'on en est là ? Un nouveau caprice, une nouvelle façon de me torturer ?

Arrête. Je t'en supplie, arrête. Je suis à genoux.

J'peux plus, j'ai plus la force de t'aimer autant et surtout de souffrir autant. T'es qu'un putain d'égoïste, tu le savais, tu me l'as jamais caché mais je pensais pas que tu pouvais atteindre cette dernière possibilité. Le point de non-retour.

Est-ce que t'y as pensé souvent, longtemps ou juste un instant ? Aujourd'hui encore, je te comprends pas. Je devais être aveugle ou simplement trop égoïste aussi, on se ressemble tellement parfois. J'en souris car tu vois, j'ai plus l'envie de rire.

Honnêtement c'est moi, hein ? Ma faute, c'est pour ça que j'en crève. Je le mérite.

Je t'aime, tu le sais ça, non ? Tu le savais ? Je finis par en douter. De toute façon, je crois plus en rien, t'étais la lumière, et maintenant je n'ai plus que l'obscurité.

Dis, je voudrais savoir Stiles ; Est-ce que la dernière fois que tu m'as souri t'y songeais déjà, à te mettre cette balle ?


	2. Stay

Voici la suite ou plus exactement le préambule du chapitre précédent...C'est étrange je vous l'accorde. Point de vue de Stiles qui sera tout aussi triste que le premier j'en ai peur. D'ailleurs des fautes sont très certainement présentes donc si une bonne âme passe par là et veut s'en charger qu'elle n'hésite pas.

Cette fois le titre Stay vient de la chanson du même nom du groupe Hurts.

Merci à vos reviews, elle m'ont fait super plaisir. Les réponses aux review anonymes sont sur mon profil.

Chapitre corrigé par ****Chewre****! Merci à toi!

****Stay****

Est-ce qu'on va s'en vouloir ? Est-ce que tu vas m'en vouloir ? C'est la question que je me pose, celle qui me terrifie en secret, même si je connais déjà la réponse.

Tu vas imaginer que c'est ta faute, que t'étais trop con, trop possessif, trop tout. Ça serait une erreur.

C'est pas toi, c'est moi. Ça a toujours été moi. Je sais que c'est stupide comme raisonnement mais je t'aime et je veux pas te mentir.

J'ai toujours détesté te mentir et pourtant, je le fais tout le temps, à toi, aux autres.

J'aime pas ça mais j'ai pas le choix. Enfin si, mais je pourrais dire quoi, hein ? Que ça va pas ? Que je suis fatigué, complètement crevé de lutter ? Et de lutter contre quoi, au juste ? Je sais même pas.

Je sais pas et c'est en train de me tuer. Non, en fait, ça me détruit. Et c'est pire.

Je suis à bout.

T'sais, j'ai lu que ce genre de truc c'était toujours une vengeance, un moyen de faire payer. Ils ont tort parce que, tu vois, je serai au moins un de ces cas, un pour qui la vengeance n'est pas la cause.

Je cherche pas à faire du mal, surtout pas à toi, même si je sais que ça arrivera quand même. Je suis désolé. C'est juste que moi, je suis fatigué d'avoir mal.

Un trou béant dans la poitrine, un vide que rien ne vient combler. Une douleur qui me brise le souffle et paralyse mon cœur.

Je suis désolé.

Je te l'ai jamais dit, mais t'as toujours été mon phare dans l'obscurité, cette lueur qui me guidait. Seulement, ça suffit plus. Encore une fois c'est pas toi, mais moi.

Moi et la souffrance.

Moi et ces foutus pleurs qui ne cessent jamais.

Moi et ce sourire que je ne pense pas.

Moi et ... Juste moi.

J'ai entendu un nombre incroyable de théories, tu sais. Sur les gens comme moi, j'entends. Là aussi, elles avaient tort.

Malade.

Ce n'est qu'un mot, mais pour moi et ceux qui sont comme moi, qui ressentent ce mal, il ne veut rien dire parce qu'il ne signifie rien aux yeux des autres.

Les autres, ceux qui n'ont jamais goûté à ce froid, ce silence. Pour eux, pour toi, ce mot -malade- braquer vers moi ne s'applique pas.

Je serai seulement dans un mauvais jour, une mauvaise passe, légèrement différent, totalement cinglé. Oui, ce mot ne compte pas quand tout se passe dans la tête.

Je suis désolé.

Je t'aime, c'est la vérité, c'est même l'unique certitude que j'ai et c'est la raison pour laquelle je dois le faire.

Je sais que j'ai pas le droit de te demander ça, surtout ainsi. Pourtant, je t'en supplie, ne m'oublie pas.

Pardonne-moi, Derek.

Pardonne-moi.


End file.
